Do you believe in Magic
by AnimeDreamers45
Summary: As Harry,Ron,Hermione enter there 5th year new feelings come about. HarryGinny RonHermione. I'm bad at summaries so just read it
1. Chapter 1

The snow fell softly on the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone was inside, except for Hermione. She had finished her classes and the rest of her work was done. She didn't feel much like talking with anybody today, after she read the letter from home, her day seemed to plunge downward.

Her father had written her saying her mother was sick, and they didn't know what was wrong. Hermione and her mother were very close even thought they were complete opposites.

"Hermione wait up!" A distant voice called.

She turned around to see one of the only girl friends she had, Ginny. Hermione came to a halt and waited for Ginny.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Ginny said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. I have a coat, a hat, gloves, and a good pair of pants to keep me warm." Hermione answered simply.

"Well that still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked again.

"Just taking a walk and thinking about things." Hermione said.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ginny offered.

"It's nothing really. Just a letter from home." Hermione said keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose." Hermione said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well come inside before you freeze." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny into the main dining hall. The warmth hit Hermione's cheeks instantly and she took a deep breath. It did feel nice not to be freezing, but she didn't really mind the cold. Ginny led her to the table where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ron both said.

"Hey." She said almost in a whisper.

She didn't understand why she was still down in the dumps. She was sitting at a table with her friends and wonderful food, but she was still worried about her mother. What if she has something serious? Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when someone was calling her name.

"Hello earth to Hermione!" Ron said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I spaced out." Hermione said meekly.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then looked at Ginny who just shrugged. After the four had finished their food Hermione walked off as fast as she could while still trying to look calm.

"I hope she's alright." Harry said with a concerned voice.

"She got a letter from home. I think that's what's bothering her." Ginny said.

"I wonder what happened." Said Harry.

"I think I'll go find out." Ron said as he started walking faster to get to Hermione.

"Wait Ron, she might want to be left a lone." Harry suggested.

"Look, until we know what's wrong with her no one will be happy and we'll have to put up with her being moody! So I'm gonna go try and talk to her. Besides if Hermione is moody we'll all get moody and I for one don't put up with everyone's moods." Ron said.

Ron kept walking and Harry started follow. Ginny grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"I think this is one talk Ron should have alone with Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh, right." Harry said with a little bit of blush on his cheeks.

"Let's take a little bit of a walk before we go up to see how they're doing." Ginny suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

Harry liked Ginny a lot and it was no surprise to their friends. But Ginny and Harry were still a tad oblivious. He knew he liked her but he wasn't sure if it would be such a great plan for them to date. Ginny liked Harry. It was that simple. But she wasn't sure how to tell him.

Hermione closed the door to the Gryffindor Common Room

and started up to her room when someone grabbed her wrist. Surprised, Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at who she thought was an attacker.

"Don't shoot!" Ron said putting his arms up in the air.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and put her wand away.

"What are you doing Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Seeing what's bothering you." Ron said honestly.

"Nothing is bothering me. I was just going up to my room to go study." Hermione lied.

"Hermione, there can't possibly be anymore studying to do, I think you're covered till next year." Ron said joking a bit.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're my friend and last time I checked friends help friends when they have a problem." Ron said as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I don't have a problem." Hermione said before walking up to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that went great." Ron said out loud to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked over at the couch and decided to lay down. The one time he tried to help her she pushed him away which was doing wonders for his moral and his ego. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

After a few hours Harry and Ginny walked into the common room and saw Ron sound a sleep on the couch.

"I guess it didn't go to well." Ginny said.

Harry shook his head and went over to the couch. He sat in the chair next to it and looked at his best friend. What could he have done this time? Harry went over and nudged Ron softly in the side….nothing happened.

Harry rolled his eyes and nudged him just hard enough just to wake Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry! Why did you have to wake me up?" Asked Ron.

"Well how'd it go? Did you find out what was bothering Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, she wouldn't tell me. She just got all moody and stormed off! You can never win with women." Ron said running his finger through his hair.

"She probably felt cornered Ron." Ginny said.

"What do you mean cornered?" Ron asked.

"Hermione might have felt cornered because you were asking her question and following her. Sometimes it really bothers girls." Ginny explained.

"Whatever." Ron sighed as he laid his head back down.

"Since you two are together I'm going to go see if Hermione wants to go study with me." Ginny said as she got up to leave.

Ginny walked up the stairs and Harry smirked. It was quite ironic for Ron to care about Hermione and for her to have those feelings towards him, but both were to proud to admit it.

"You know Ron, if you like her you should tell her." Harry suggested.

"Like her? Are you mad? With her mood swings and her little comments?" Ron went on for a few more minuets while Harry just laughed.

"Whatever you say Ron. You can't keep it from her forever." Harry said before getting up and started his work.

"I don't like her…do I?" Ron asked himself.

Ginny closed the door softly as she went over to the bed where Hermione was sitting. She knew something was wrong, Hermione was never this quite, and she was never this moody.

"Hermione are you sure you're alright? If there's something bothering you, you can tell me I swear I won't tell anyone! I promise." Ginny said.

"I got a letter from home. Mother is sick. They don't know what the problem is. But she's tired all the time, she can't keep most of her food down and she's been running a fever for the last four days." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. But I'm sure she'll be alright." Ginny said with a small smile.

"Thanks Ginny. Do me one favor promise you won't tell Ron or Harry." Hermione said.

"I promise. But may I ask why?" Ginny asked.

"Well I just don't want it to spread and with the way those two carry on to each other someone else might hear." Hermione explained.

Ginny nodded and Hermione smiled a thank you. The girls continued to talk about a number of things. But by the time they looked at the clock they realized I was time for dinner. Ginny and Hermione walked down together. Surprisingly, they didn't see the boys on there way down.

The girls were already seated when they saw the boys running up.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione asked.

"We were writing our papers." Harry said.

"Well he was writing. I was attempting." Ron said with a smile.

"So you were so in to your papers you were late for dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Yep." Ron and Harry said.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. They could tell that Ron and Harry were lying! But where had they been? After dinner Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him ahead of Hermione and Ron.

"Why are we walking so fast?" Asked Harry.

"Those two need some time to make up for what happened when my brother tried to find out what was bothering her." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny were already around the first corner when Hermione decided to say something.

"Ronald, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier. Its just I've been frustrated lately. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Hermione said.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me." Ron said. He didn't understand why he was all the sudden he felt butterflies in his stomach. He'd been alone with Hermione loads of times!

"I want you to know that its not that I can't tell you its that I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said simply.

"Its alright. I know how you feel. Hermione I have a question for you." Said Ron.


End file.
